


Headfirst into Shallow Pools

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: Last ones are always the hardest, and the most painful.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Headfirst into Shallow Pools

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN SITTING ON MY PHONE FOR FAR TOO LONG,but at the same time, idk if y'all will like it. (besides, im just here for starker fics, not a big MCU fan) Fuck it.
> 
> Inspired and Title from Pool by Paramore in the After Laughter album. Hope you will like it.

The elevator ride was deafeningly silent, the two passengers finding anywhere to look except to one another. As the door opened and the ding rang, the smaller man dashes to the bedroom, not bothering to wipe the tears starting to fall down on his face.

"Babe, please.", Tony desperately try to talk to the younger man, who is packing up his stuff.

No answer came out.

Tony wraps his arms around Peter, encasing him.

"Please", Tony's grip unto Peter tightens, "I don't know what I was thinking. Please, that was nothing, there was nothing. Please, I can't lose you, not you. Please."

The pleads ran into empty ears as Peter straightens himself and holds Tony's arms. He removes the embrace and turned around to face his partner.

He smiled. "I know.", he said weakly, brushing his hand on the sobbing face of the man he loves. He encloses the gap with a kiss.

———

Smack. And just like that, Peter's first kiss was taken by his mentor.

"See, not bad, isn't it?", Tony asked, smiling with pride as he finally felt the young man's untouched lips.

Peter is tasting the sensation the kiss has brought into him, licking and wetting it non-stop.

"Can I have another?"

———

Peter attacks the older man's mouth, not stopping as if tomorrow won't arrive. Clothes started to fly around the room, and the next thing he knew, Tony is laying on the bed, on his back, holding Peter to not allow space between them. Peter broke from the kiss and catched his breath, inspecting Tony with his eyes.

———

"Um, Mr. Stark. Feels kinda cramped."

"Pfft, tell me about it.", Tony breathed out to Peter's face, their bodies just inches apart due to them hiding from the other Avengers. "And how many times do I tell you, you can call me Tony now. We're in a relationship, remember?"

"Sshhh, they might hear you.", Peter answered back. "Besides, I like calling you Mr. Stark. Really gives a whole-", Peter inched closer to Tony's ear, "daddy vibe."

Tony's blood rushed into his face, and his pants felt a little tighter quickly.

———

Tony's out of breath didn't help his tear-soaked face any better, but Peter still find him quite stunning. He starts unbuttoning his pants, caressing the hard cock in the confinement of Tony's underwear. As he pulls out Tony's long member, he starts to suck, starting from the top slowly making his way to the base. Tony just groans in pleasure and puts a hand on Peter's head, feeling the young man's soft, beautiful hair.

———

"What's wrong, honey?", Tony asks, caressing Peter's hair which is resting on his lap. The younger man shifts from his position, turning his head to face Tony's.

"What will happen if we break up? I mean, I don't want it to happen but people might not approve, or you will see someone better or you getting bored of m—"

"Woah, woah, Pete. Calm down. We just had our monthsary and you're thinking about that? Aww, poor you.". Tony held Peter's face and Peter sat up, the couple facing each other intensely.

"I'm not letring you go, okay?", Tony says with a reassuring smile.

Peter just nods, almost at the brink of tears, and they hugged.

———

Tony kissed Peter's shoulder, encaging the smaller man in his arms, the tip of his dick finding Peter's hole slicked with lube. He rubs it on the outside a couple times before entering. Peter yelp.

———

"Ouch. Gentle.", Peter yelped in pain as Tony dabbed the wound.

"I am.", Tony reassures Peter as he apply the last of the alcohol to disinfect the area. "This is pretty big, how did you get it?"

_The scene at the lobby came flashing back to Peter. Him seeing Tony talking to a woman, him whispering something that made her laugh. Then BAM!!!_

"I hit my head to a wall. Didn't stop in time, tried to avoid something coming towards me.", Peter answered.

"Well next time, watch where you're going sweetheart. Don't want my babe ruining his beautiful face.", Tony smiled back, packing up the first aid kit. His phone rang in his pocket.

"Oh, gotta answer this. Be right back."

———

Back arched. Head tilted back. Mouth fully open, producing such high, yet fragile sounds. Peter does nothing more than to drool and moan as he takes the fullness of Tony over and over and over. It and the contact of their skins glistened with sweat filled the bedroom up to its walls.

Tony groans, feeling the ecstacy of the moment has to offer.

"Peppe— Peter, oh my.", the words slipping to his mouth.

Peter finally let the tears flow out, both from the sex and the blatant slipping of Tony. He just keeps making Tony's dick deeper and deeper into him, thinking that the other pain might distract him.

But of course, it doesn't.

As Tony pounds into the younger man with reckless abandon, Peter just let the pleasure overfill his head full of worries, regrets, uncertainty, his prostate being touched on every thrust he is getting.

One, two, three, and both released, Tony inside Peter, Peter between their sweaty, warm bodies. Both chasing their breaths, one, two, three.

———

Three, two, one. The oven dings as it's timer has done counting down. Peter pulls out the mac and cheese and actually didn't burn the house down, and the dish. He sets it on the counter, letting it cool. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock reads 7:00, just in time for Tony to arrive at the apartment. Tick, tock, tick, tock, 7:30.

"Maybe the traffic's a little bad, it is Friday after all.", Peter reassures himself.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. 9:00. The macaroni has left untouched and drying out, almost being stone. The ding of the elevator woke up Peter who is unaware fallen asleep.

"Oh, Pete. What are you doing here?", Tony asked, taking off his coat.

"I wanted to surprise you.", Peter said enthusiasticlly, despite his grogginess from the nap. He sits up, inspecting Tony as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Um, this is wonderful, Pete.", Tony gave Peter a kiss to the cheek.

"Are you, like, forgetting something?", Peter asks.

"What do you mean?", Tony wondered where the question came.

Peter just nods, blinking. "Never mind. Oh, I cooked you this.". He pointed to the dish.

"Thanks babe, but I already ate outside, had a dinner meeting.", Tony kissed his forehead, "But you can put it in the fridge and let's eat it in breakfast, huh? Im really tired today.". Tony then strides towards his bedroom.

The tears finally crashing down as Peter eyes the calendar, the current date creased with a reminder: 2nd anniversary.

———

The morning sun peeks in between the rising skyscrapers and into the glass windows of the bedroom. The expensive sheets enveloping the two slumbering bodies, tired from the activities late last night.

Peter wakes up first, the sunrays hitting his eyes in just the right angle. He sits up, rubs them up and didn't bother to look at the figure beside him. He stands up, getting out, quietly closing the door behind him. The luggage he already prepared a day before now stands out in the living room, the first light illuminating its presence.

He smiled, grabbed his bags, and went out, hoping to not return.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> (wow, my writing sucks. so out of practice. just writing what i feel. still bad at smut skskksksksk. will take in these notes... maybe)


End file.
